Dos partes para un todo
by Scaretto Le Fou
Summary: Vayne es una vengadora centrada en sus metas, sin la necesidad de un amigo; Lucian es un guerrero que ha perdido un trozo de su alma,y como tal, busca la misma venganza que la Cazadora Nocturna desea en contra de esos seres que a ambos,les arrebataron una parte de su humanidad,sólo para reemplazarla con un vacío infinito. ¿Podrán ambos soltar las cadenas de su pasado? RATED T-M
1. Vayne

**Dos partes para un todo.**

**¡Hola amigoooooooos fanfictioneros! Les vengo con un nuevo Fic de LoL, el segundo que he creado hasta la fecha. Bueno esta idea estaba hace mucho tiempo en mí, pues al leer la historia de ambos champions pensé en lo realmente parecidas que eran, y me dije¿porqué no?**

**No es una pareja nada usual, lo sé xDD pero ya es hora de que a mi Vayne la shipeen con alguien :'( ¿y quién más perfecto que alguien que comparte su misma sed de venganza? Está claro que Lucian no olvidará a Senna de una manera sentimental tan fácilmente. No, no se las pondré fácil xD! Aunque estos dos me parecen interesantes juntos, y si trabajan en equipo pueden conseguir muchas cosas, ya sean buenas o malas e_é**

**Quiero aclarar que espero poder actualizar este fic cada una o dos semanas así como el otro fanfic de Caitlyn y Vi que aún mantengo en emisión. En realidad no es una presión para mí ya que cuando me viene la inspiración, no puedo parar hasta que termino de escribir xDDD**

**Sin nada más que esta humilde escritora de parejas inusuales pueda decirle(?) Se despide esperando que disfruten este Fic!**

_**Disclaimer : League of Legends y sus personajes pertenecen a Riot Games. Yo sólo lo he tomado para crear esta historia.**_

* * *

_Demacia._ Un Estado que profesaba la verdad, la justicia y por sobretodo, la búsqueda de esa luz que guía en cuerpo y alma, no sólo a cada guerrero que lucha ferviente en la batalla, si no que a cada persona habitante de aquél reino de prosperidad. Una luz que al fin y al cabo, todos encontrarían a lo largo de sus vidas.

Así lo creía ella. Joven e ingenua, disfrutaba sin más preocupaciones de las maravillas del entorno de su nación, del cariño de sus padres y familia, de aquellos infantiles juegos que la hacían reír. Todo esto sin imaginar que la oscuridad acechaba próxima a arrebatar aquella luz de esperanza que le daba sentido a sus días y a sus noches. Todo esto, sin imaginar que este mundo …

Era mucho más cruel de lo que aquella pequeña niña pensaba.

Aquella candescente mansión en la que había crecido, en la que había adorado a su familia, ahora no era más que un mar de oscuridad, llantos y gritos de los seres a los que alguna vez había amado.

¿Y todo por qué? Ella había sido demasiado ingenua para darse cuenta.

-Huye … - Pronunciaba la calidez que aún quedaba en la voz de aquel hombre agonizante, deseando en los últimos momentos de su vida la salvación de su pequeña hija, por todo el amor sin límites que le había profesado

-Huye… Shauna…. –

* * *

-¡PAPÁ! –

En una habitación oscura, en la que los tenues y mañaneros rayos de sol atravesaban débilmente las oscuras persianas, una mujer de largos cabellos negros como la oscuridad de la noche, había despertado sobresaltada. Las gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaban de su sien y empapaban sus facciones algo duras, que sin embargo, se mostraban esta vez suaves, y como siempre, hermosas.

-Estoy aburriéndome de estas malditas pesadillas. - No sabía hasta cuando su martirio iba a encontrar el fin. Cada noche de luna llena, su mente parecía querer revivir aquél momento en el cual perdió a quiénes más amaba en este mundo. Cómo se maldecía por no haber sido más que una niña en ese entonces; una niña que sólo pudo contar con unos rápidos pies que la llevaron lejos de la escena del crimen; dejándola apartada, sola y atemorizada en un mundo vacío y oscuro. Un nuevo y asqueroso mundo.

Ese mundo que descubrió a la corta edad de 10 años.

Pero¿Puedes culpar a un niño por su inocencia? El hecho de no poder hacer nada más que huir, la mortificaba. Pero si no hubiera sido tan inocente como para enfrentar a aquél ser despreciable,era de esperarse que también acabase muerta. Y no era que no quisiera vivir lo que estaba viviendo ahora.

15 años más tarde, Había logrado salvar ya muchas vidas inocentes de las garras de aquellos seres nocturnos, sintiendo que así compensaba, en parte, la deuda que sentía con su familia ; Gracias al pasado había enfrentado sus miedos, logrando así entrenarse como una fiera guerrera demaciana eficaz, ágil e implacable en cada movimiento. Hoy en día, los oscuros seres de la noche temblaban cuando escuchaban el nombre de Shauna Vayne : La Prodigiosa Cazadora Nocturna.

Ya no podía recuperar a su familia, pero al menos podía evitarle a inocentes niños aquel cruel pasar que tuvo ella de pequeña.

Pensando en todo esto, se levantó para darse una larga y relajante ducha. Esta mañana debería volver a la Liga, y estaba preparándose mentalmente para ello

Si era sincera, no era que le agradara mucho la estancia en ése lugar. Aunque los demás campeones humanos no fueran del todo desagradables, aún no podía entender cómo era que allí aceptaban a guerreros tan devotos a su nación como lo eran Garen de Demacia o Darius de Noxus, y a mounstros tan infames como Kog'maw o Cho'gath, que provenían del Vacío.

Pensar en ello desataba en la pelinegra una ira bestial. ¿Por qué la Liga permitía a mounstros manchados de la sangre de personas inocentes? ¿Y por qué aquellos guerreros, a sabiendas de que aquellos seres llevaban la sangre de los suyos derramada en sus fauces, no hacían nada?

En realidad. ¿Por qué nadie hacía nada?

¿Era acaso la Liga una autoridad tan poderosa? Pues sí, lo era, y Vayne lo sabía perfectamente. Pero también sabía que sus límites no los definía una simple academia. Aún si significaba quebrar las leyes de convivencia, buscaría su venganza. Y aquellos seres del vacío, que seguían siendo motivo de repulsividad para ella, podrían ser su pasaporte al éxito.

Se trataba de su misión secreta y la única razón por la que se había unido voluntariamente a la Liga de Leyendas ; Buscar su venganza encontrando a esa bruja que le arrebató a su familia y que tan escurridizamente se ha escondido de ella entre las sombras por quince largos años.

Daba su palabra, y lo juraba como su título de Cazadora Nocturna; Obtendría su tan ansiada venganza sin ayuda.

Pero lo cierto es, que ni la guerrera de la noche se imaginaba de lo que pudiera suceder durante su estancia aquí.

Tomó el tren hasta la academia tranquilamente luego de salir de casa. Ya había estado en la Liga por casi tres años, aunque no se le hacía demasiado tiempo. De todos modos, era una mujer solitaria, de pocos amigos. Una guerrera como ella no debía sentirse en la necesidad de compañía, lo que para ella, era un signo de debilidad y dependencia. Era cierto, tenía que admitir que habían chicas de su edad muy simpáticas de las que le hubiera gustado ser amiga y charlar por largas horas. Leona, Caitlyn o Quinn son un claro ejemplo de ello. Pero la cazadora no daba ni signos de querer entablar amistades profundas . Su actitud, que aunque no era agresiva, era más evasiva, evitando todo contacto con los demás. Tan solitaria como un lobo, planificando su siguiente misión sin meter a nadie más en sus asuntos.

Y no era que en realidad no deseara tener compañía. Sólo no estaba preparada para proteger algo tan importante como una amistad. ¿Qué tal si lo perdía de la manera más horrible, así como perdió a su familia? Pensó, y se dio cuenta de que nada era más terrible que no poder proteger lo que aprecias con toda tu alma. Y ella….ella ya lo había experimentado.

Mientras pensaba en esto, un llamado captó su atención.

-¡Buenas mañanas, Vayne! - La animada voz de Lux acaparó su mirada, la cual estaba antes concentrada en el paisaje de la mañana. De seguro ella ,junto a su hermano y otros campeones provenientes de Demacia , iban en el vagón.

- Hola, Luxanna – Saludó con una minúscula sonrisa y algo más de interés del que solía demostrar. No todas las personas se tomaban la molestia de saludarla así sin más, y de alguna manera le agradecía a la rubia aquella muestra de cortesía o simpatismo.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – avanzó hasta sentarse frente a Vayne. Su ligera armadura era tan brillante como sus azules ojos, y la Cazadora creía que su apelativo, La doncella luminosa, no podía encajar mejor que en la misma Luz de Demacia.

-Como siempre. Acechando a los seres oscuros-Su respuesta fue rápida y concisa. No le irritaba tener que hablar, pero la luminosidad que la joven Lux desprendía de sus actos y sus palabras la intimidaba un poco, pues ella se consideraba otra parte de una oscuridad que combatía a la misma oscuridad. - ¿Y tú?-

- Cumpliendo con el reino, ya sabes. El trabajo es agobiante … - La maga sonrió dulcemente. – Pero estoy feliz de volver a la academia luego de tantos meses. Siento que todo mi esfuerzo ha valido la pena.- Bien se sabía que la rubia amaba más que nada en el mundo entregar todo lo que era en los Campos de Justicia de la Liga. A Vayne le agradaba este entusiasmo, y aunque no quisiera hacer amistades,no podía evitar sucumbir ante las risas y la candidez de Lux. La pelinegra sólo esbozó una mínima sonrisa.

-¡Oh! ¿Y ya te has enterado, Vayne?- la rubia sonrió abiertamente mientras sus ojos brillaban fijándose en los de su compañera. -¡Hoy presentarán a un nuevo campeón! –

-No tenía ni idea - Debía admitir que siempre estaba tan sumida en sus asuntos, que pocas veces leía las cartas de notificación de la Academia. Apenas y se había enterado de que hoy debía partir, cosa que le molestó, ya que prefería seguir perfeccionándose en su tierra natal.

Pero la venganza, como lo dulce, es tentativo. Y si quería mantener sus planes, no le quedaba otra que volver.

-¿Me parece que no has leído bien la carta?- Vayne no pudo ni pensar en abrir la boca para decir algo, pues la rubia ya estaba parloteando. -¡Lo presentarán hoy! ¡Y ya han dado indicios de que podría ser un Tirador,así como tú!-

''Genial, más competencia'' Pensó aburrida, aunque por suerte había prendido a disimular sus emociones… Bueno, alguna que otra.

-Vaya - Fingió un poco de entusiasmo. - ¿Estás ansiosa por ser su soporte?-

-Ah,¿ cómo crees?- La demaciana se sonrojó ligeramente - Yo sólo deseo ser el soporte de Ezreal – Entre los rumores que circularon hace varios meses atrás, rumores tan fuertes que hasta ella pudo enterarse, se decía que la pareja de rubios ya estaba saliendo. Asumiendo esto, Vayne sonrió de lado. De alguna manera le agradaba la felicidad de la muchacha.

¿Una pareja, eh? El sólo hecho de pensarlo, le provocaba náuseas.

-Perdón, me he desviado del tema- se disculpó con inocencia la ojiazul juntando sus manos como si hubiese profesado el peor sacrilegio del mundo. Vayne la calmó con la que debería ser una seria mirada, la cual le pareció a la rubia muy tierna en realidad.

-Calma. No has dicho nada malo. Me alegra que ambos vayan bien-

Lux era una de las pocas personas que se daba cuenta de la especial candidez de Vayne, a pesar de que esta la negara y se autoproclamara una guerrera sin sentimiento alguno. Le devolvió aquella tierna sonrisa antes de levantarse.

-Muchas gracias Vayne. Si necesitas ayuda ya sabes que puedes buscarme ¿de acuerdo?-

La Cazadora Nocturna asintió con agradecimiento. Luego de los animados comentarios de Lux, necesitaba un respiro. Aquella jovencita era demasiado radiante para su razonamiento. Y ya se esperaba lo que venía en la academia.

No tardó más de cinco horas para que el vagón se detuviera frente a una gran estación. Allí, un par de kilómetros más allá, se anteponía orgullosa la entrada a la Flamante Academia de Guerra de la Liga de Leyendas ; un lugar el cual constituía una realidad para algunos, y un anhelado sueño para muchos. Vayne caminó sin prestar atención a quienes iban un poco más adelante ; Los demacianos que se trasladaron en su mismo vagón. De todos ellos, entre Garen, Xin Zhao, Jarvan IV,Fiora,Lux y Quinn, apenas le agradaban las dos últimas. No tenía interés en entablar conversación con un grupo de personas a pesar de haberles conocido en un pasado. Optó por recorrer sola los caminitos de tierra del terreno que guiaba a la imponente institución. Le llamó la atención que alguien más aparte de ella estuviera haciendo lo mismo en vez de compartir la alegría de volver al lugar junto con alguien más.

Era un encapuchado que caminaba tranquilamente y un poco más adelantada que ella hasta la entrada principal. Era realmente misterioso, y aunque poseía una robusta silueta de varón marcada por la capucha, la pelinegra no apostaba porque fuera uno. Después de presenciar los seres tan extraños que había en el lugar, ya no sabía que es lo que era humano y que es lo que no.

Dejó de prestarle atención a ello y siguió caminando. Al atravesar ese portón pudo notar que la Academia de la Guerra seguía tan impecable como siempre, y que sin darse el tiempo de ir hasta sus habitaciones, los campeones ya comenzaban a incluso correr con maletas y todo hasta la gran parte trasera del establecimiento ; Algunos con emoción excesiva y otros manteniéndose más reservados,pues allí, yacía nada más ni nada menos que un gran estadio en el que se solían hacer Paradas competitivas, y en su defecto, la Presentación de nuevos Campeones.

Vayne suspiró cansada. La presentación comenzaría en media hora y era obligatorio que los Campeones se hicieran presentes. De todos modos, su equipaje era poco, así que se encaminó tranquilamente hasta el Estadio sin opresiones.

-Sea quien sea, es obvio que no puede hacerme competencia-. Susurró por lo bajo, incluso sonando un poco soberbia. – Ni la oficial con el rango más alto de tiros ha podido ganarme. Me he perfeccionado demasiado como para dejar que un novato me gane. – A pesar de como se interpretaba, la cazadora sólo anhelaba sentir esa seguridad que siempre buscó.

Fuera quien fuera, no sería competencia para la tiradora más solicitada en las competencias del año recién pasado; Rebosante en victorias y orgullosa de premios.

Definitivamente lo juraba. como que se llamara Shauna Vayne : La Cazadora Nocturna.

* * *

**El primer capi es cortito y de introducción. El próximo será mucho más conciso ¡saludines!**


	2. El Purificador

**¡SALUDOS INVOCADORES!**

**Algo tarde el capi, lo siento , lo iba a postear pronto pero me pilló la inspiracion baja, tuve problemas sentimentales estos días u_u**

**Bueno, pero aqui les llega la segunda parte de este fic jejje espero les guste! ya lo he dicho, ellos no son una pareja muy común pero denle una oportunidad, trataré de que todo sea como se lo esperan, aunque no se desilusionen aún, recuerden que recien está comenzando ;_; **

**dudas, consultas,sugerencias, tomatazos, balazos, alagos $: (?) ajajja en sus reviews! son una gran inspiración para seguir con los capis (L)**

**Sin más se los dejo! que lo disfruten(L) kisses para todos!**

**(PD: en este capítulo se nota lo mucho que me gustan los adc's jajajaja)**

_**Disclaimer : League of legends y sus personajes pertenecen a Riot Games. Yo sólo los he tomado para crear esta historia.**_

* * *

**Capítulo II : Lucian.**

Así, con la presión de la multitud encima, Vayne se acomodó en la última columna inferior de asientos para apreciar más de cerca la llegada de aquél nuevo campeón. Debía admitir que si traía curiosidad, ya que hace mucho tiempo, luego de que Aatrox se uniera a la liga, no llegaba un nuevo campeón a combatir a las filas.

Una centena de jóvenes invocadores rodeaban la arena del estadio charlando y organizando la presentación. Estaban seguros que los demás campeones se llevarían una gran sorpresa y se sentirían en su mayoría emocionados e intrigados debido al tiempo que había tardado en llegar.

La pelinegra se cruzó de brazos para observar a su lado. Un poco más allá de su asiento se encontraban sus compañeros atribuídos como _Tiradores_ de la Liga.

-Supe que tiene un gran rango, aunque no tanto como yo. - Pudo escuchar decir a cierta pelicastaña de nombre Caitlyn, comentándole a sus compañeros con cierta sonrisa en sus labios.

-Sea como sea, no podrá resistirse a mis encantos en los Campos de justicia. - Decía una atractiva pelirroja conocida como Miss Fortune,mientras apreciaba sus uñas con gran soberbia.

-Desde luego no será tan genial como el Gran Draaaven. - dijo un hombre que portaba dos hachas gigantes en sus manos. El ejecutor Noxiano llamado Draven siempre estaba vanagloriándose de su rango tan alto como el de Caitlyn y de su mounstroso poder de ataque.

-Mi rango sobrepasa al de ambos cuando mi invocador logra llevarme al décimo tercer nivel- reclamó una pequeña Yordle a los pies de sus compañeros tiradores. Se trataba de Tristana, la pequeña artillera que poseía un cañón más grande que ella a sus brazos –No seas tan presumido, Draven-

- Draven no – corrigió altaneramente el moreno – Draaaaaaaaveeeeeeeen. –

Vayne observaba esto con algo de desinterés. Mientras todos se jactaban de sus habilidades ella sólo callaba y observaba. Le gustaba el imaginarse dándolo todo en los campos de justicia, en contra de sus compañeros tiradores, comprobándose a si misma quién era el mejor.

-Tranquilos. Todos tenemos grandes habilidades, y cuando el Invocador tiene plena consciencia de esto, no hay nadie que pueda pararnos – Comentó sabiamente Ashe, la Arquera de hielo.

– Pero debo admitirlo, hay alguien que sí me sorprendió bastante en las clasificatorias del año recién pasado – Miró de reojo a Vayne, tratando de no ser tan notoria. Sus compañeros trataron de no mirar a pesar de que la curiosidad les carcomía. El único que no se contuvo de esto fue Draven, quién se llevó la mirada desaprobatoria de los demás mientras la Cazadora nocturna comenzaba a sospechar que hablaban de ella.

- Vayne…es una excelente tiradora. Debo admitirlo, la admiro mucho- Dijo Quinn con una suave sonrisa, sentada a un lado de Miss Fortune. –Tenemos casi el mismo rango de posición, y gracias a que vi varias de sus presentaciones ahora pude mejorar mis habilidades junto con Valor. – Vayne pudo escuchar esto y sintió que la pena afloraba en ella. Nunca creyó ser un ejemplo para alguien a pesar de su enorme poder.

-Vaya que me ganó un par de veces. Su definitiva es una técnica difícil de detectar –Dijo un hombre maduro a un lado de Draven sosteniendo en su brazo una masiva arma-cañon. Se trataba de Graves, el forájido, que se mantenía fumando un cigarrillo mientras charlaba con sus compañeros

- Pero puedo decir que me he entrenado lo suficiente como para no dejarme ganar este año. Sólo espero me toquen buenos invocadores –

Vayne se sentía avergonzada. Era extraño, era como las sensaciones que tuvo cuando era tan sólo una niña. ¿Qué pasa? Se preguntaba, al decirse que ya era una mujer madura ¿cómo era que se apenaba tan sólo por unos halagos? Se acomodó los anteojos rojos que solía portar para evitar el sonrojo de sus pómulos. Dios, era tan vergonzoso, muy en el fondo sí deseaba acercarse y agradecer ello. Admitía que quería, y debía ser la mejor, pero no por eso iba a menospreciar el enorme talento y potencial que tenía cada uno de sus compañeros en cuanto a los enfrentamientos y a las dificil pelea que le daban en los Campos de Justicia.

-Atentos, chicos – El rubio explorador de nombre Ezreal,un poco más alejado del grupo y apoyado en el barandal que separaba la galería de la Arena de Combate, llamaba la atención de sus compañeros - La presentación está por comenzar. –

La orquesta entonó una solemne melodía de bienvenida, melodía escrita por la misma Sona. Poco a poco la multitud de campeones guardaba silencio mientras una pequeña tarima azul era llevada al centro. Allí, un par de invocadores se alzaron en el escenario a la espera de los demás.

-¡Ahí va! - exclamó una voz, apuntando al extraño encapuchado que, rodeado por una cantidad considerable de invocadores, avanzaba tranquilamente hasta la tarima.

Vayne arqueó una ceja. Se trataba del mismo encapuchado que había visto en la entrada, pues reconoció de inmediato aquella larga capucha azul marino que la había distraído por un momento. Su pregunta era ¿cómo es que dejaron pasar así sin más a la nueva o nuevo campeón por la entrada común? Creía que esta vez, sería algo mucho más preparado. Al menos sintió que su intriga sería al fin contestada. Ese hombre o cosa al fin se mostraría y lo único que esperaba, era que no fuera un ser terrible como los de las Islas de las Sombras.

-Queridos campeones y campeonas de la Liga de Leyendas – comenzaba a discursar una elegante Invocadora, ya teniendo al nuevo inquilino en el área de presentación - Como se habrán informado, hoy, luego de mucho tiempo, tenemos el agrado de presentar a un nuevo campeón que prontamente ingresará a los Campos de Justicia. Tan implacable y solitario como un lobo, con un misterioso deseo que cumplirá a como dé lugar- Pausó, mientras los campeones se mostraban aún más expectantes.

-Denle una grata bienvenida al nuevo campeón de la Liga de Leyendas – dijo el elegante invocador mientras la chica ayudaba al misterioso hombre a retirarse la capucha.

- Lucian ; El Purificador-.

La multitud de campeones e invocadores por igual comenzó a aplaudir y a gritar frenéticamente. En la tarima, yacía Lucian mirando seriamente hacia el público. Se trataba de un hombre joven, alto, moreno y corpulento, con aires de convicción pura. Su mirada era sin duda, la más llena de determinación que Vayne había visto jamás, y si algo le llamó la atención de ese hombre fue aquello. Vestía un blanco traje hecho de telares reforzados y duros, pero especiales para su movilidad, y en sus manos destacaban un par de pistolas blancas,las cuales asemejaban antiguas reliquias de tiempos pasados.

Mientras se tomaban un par de minutos para contemplar al nuevo campeón, una frenética y gutural risa comenzó a resonar por el estadio, lo que logró espantar a más de alguno e hizo que Lucian posara una mirada repleta de ira hasta el autor de tal acto.

En lo alto de las gradas,Thresh reía sarcásticamente,tan fuerte y alto como si no hubiese un mañana. El Carcelero implacable pensaba en lo irónico que era el encontrarse con quién trató de asesinarlo compitiendo en la misma Liga, pero a diferencia de él, el moreno sabía que esto no se trataba de ninguna ironía ni mucho menos coincidencia. Los demás campeones comentaban abiertamente sobre la posible enemistad que ambos dieron a conocer en tan poco rato.

Vayne pensó en lo molesto que se le hacía el ser de la Isla de las Sombras, pero volviendo a posar su mirada sobre Lucian, pudo notar que éste trataba de contener las ganas de demostrar la ira en su rostro. Por ahora, iba a concentrarse a estar atento a las órdenes de los invocadores .

Los mismos, quienes se vieron incómodos ante esta reacción, decidieron ya dar paso a la siguiente ronda de la presentación.

– Ahora, Lucian pasará a mostrarnos sus habilidades y el manejo de éstas. Atentos campeones, atentos invocadores. El Purificador ha llegado a los Campos de Justicia- .

El nuevo Campeón bajó de la pequeña tarima mientras ésta era retirada por todos los invocadores, que se marcharon para dejar a Lucian solo en la Arena para la demostración de sus habilidades.

Apenas comenzó, lo pudieron rápido; Tenía daños certeros, perfectos y su habilidad definitiva le permitía alcanzar a más de un objetivo a la distancia. Los llamados _Carry_ de la Liga quedaron bastante sorprendidos al no haber visto antes nada parecido, mientras que los campeones que cumplían el rol de Soporte observaban satisfechos a un gran y potente aliado junto a ellos en el carril inferior.

Luego de la presentación de habilidades, la presentación en sí se dio por finalizada y los campeones tuvieron el derecho de acercarse y preguntarle lo que quisieran al nuevo , criticarlo, lo que fuera, pero con el debido respeto. La Liga no permitía abuso verbal ni físico entre campeones y nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía quebrar esta norma.

-La tempestad está a tu servicio, joven Tirador. - la campeona soporte de nombre Janna se acercó amablemente para darle la bienvenida y aclararle que con gusto, lo acompañaría en los campos de justicia, y también esperaba que fuese un buen rival. Lucian agradeció cortésmente aunque sonriendo apenas. No era que no estuviera agradecido, sólo era su dura forma de ser.

-Bienvenido. Espero seas un buen oponente.– le aclaró Sivir, la única tiradora que no había estado observando desde las gradas. La Señora de la Batalla se veía tan entusiasmada como todos, y otra vez Lucian le agradeció de manera cortés, esperando que la allegada de Shurima fuése también una digna rival para él.

Muchos sólo lo saludaron, pero la mayoría de los carrys quisieron saludarle de una manera más particular. Y bastante, como era en el caso de Draven . Lucian tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de dispararle en la cabeza ya que el noxiano no dejaba de decir que no esperara ganarle y que ningún purificador sería mejor que el Gran Draven. Miss Fortune, por su parte, le daba la bienvenida y recurría a sus encantos femeninos para tratar de hacer de él una conquista más, frustrándose de inmediato por no conseguirlo. Luego de que muchos campeones charlaran con él, fueron retirándose de a poco para llegar hasta sus cuartos en la Academia de la guerra.

Cuando sólo quedaban un par de personas en las gradas, Vayne decidió acercarse antes de que Lucian se retirara de allí.

-Veo en ti una gran convicción – Agregó la pelinegra mientras avanzaba cruzada de sabía bien como actúar, pero como todos,quería darle una bienvenida a su ''manera'' al nuevo tirador.

- Que observadora. - el moreno tenía una voz masculina, muy grave y profunda. Detuvo sus pasos para voltearse y quedar a sólo un par de metros frente a la Cazadora, mirándole sin mucho detalle.

-No es difícil darse cuenta – Agregó con cierta seriedad, pero muy pronto una suave sonrisa se posó en sus labios finos. – Bienvenido a la Liga, Lucian –

-No pareces de las chicas que se acercan tan fácilmente, así que gracias. - indicó el joven acercándose tan sólo un par de pasos. Un pequeño silencio les rodeó por un par de segundos.

- Soy Vayne- pausó un poco – La Cazadora nocturna . – Lucian pareció arquear una ceja, sorprendido.

-Asi que… tu eres Shauna Vayne- dijo, esta vez era el turno de la pelinegra para sorprenderse.

-Conoces mi nombre – Afirmó la chica en un tono suave.

-Es difícil no conocer tu nombre. Me ha tocado despedazar a varios seres infernales creyendo que encontrarían su fin a tus manos-.

- Vaya, eso es casi como un halago – se cruzó de brazos con cierta vanidez. – Podría entonces deducir que te dedicas casi a lo mismo que yo.-

Sin darse cuenta, ambos comenzaron a avanzar fuera del estadio, charlando pasivamente sobre sus trabajos. Vayne no se hubiera imaginado que el nuevo campeón era una persona tan interesante. Sí, era algo frío y no era persona de muchas amistades. Tal y como ella, pero en realidad era muy agradable si quería serlo. Al menos no callaba de manera descortés y era respetuosamente reservado.

-Según los invocadores … entraste aquí con un propósito- Vayne quiso indagar en la posibilidad de que su propósito sea el que se estaba imaginando, luego de que Lucian le resumiera brevemente su terrible pasado, basado en el encuentro con un ser increíblemente fuerte y en la pérdida de su amada esposa en el acto. Casi como su propia historia en una versión diferente e igual de devastadora.

- Sí – Esta vez, Lucian no pareció querer hablar más. Vayne notó que echó la mirada hacia abajo y sus expresión reflejó enfado.

- Lo siento, te incomodé – la Cazadora se disculpó suavemente.

- No pasa nada.-comentó. – pero realmente,esto no se trata de un propósito –

Vayne no dijo nada, a la espera de alguna reacción de su parte. Pensó que era su propia decisión el mencionárselo o no, pues no quería presionarlo ni obligarlo a hablar si no lo deseaba. Para su sorpresa, notó a Lucian a punto de explicárselo.

-Es más bien una venganza. –

La Cazadora ocultó sus ojos sorprendidos tras sus gafas rojas.

-Es venganza, Vayne. Y eso … - el hombre cerró sus ojos con intranquilidad – Está atormentándome. Porque sé, que nada ni nadie podrá detenerme hasta que haya alcanzado mi objetivo : Lo que le dá sentido a esas arduas horas de búsquedas y de entrenamientos sin descanso. Vivo para la venganza, eso me atormenta. –

La imagen mental de Thresh pasó por la mente de la Cazadora Nocturna, al recordar la burla de éste hacia Lucian, hecho que relacionó de inmediato con aquella venganza. Por otro lado, creyendo que Vayne, al haber callado lo juzgaría por esto, Lucian quiso retirarse para evitarse aquella crítica que sólo le haría sentir más remordimiento. En cambio,La Cazadora le habló desde lejos.

-Yo te entiendo, Purificador. Es más fuerte de lo que podamos entender- Se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar. –Somos la presa de nuestros temores pasados. –

Lucian detuvo su paso y observó a la distancia cómo la Cazadora se retiraba sin decir nada más. ¿Cómo era que ella también lo sabía? Debió habérselo imaginado. Caminó tranquilamente hasta su habitación sin dejar de pensar en las palabras de la campeona. Sin duda,le habían hecho reflexionar largas horas.

Y por primera vez, encontraba a alguien que le comprendía.


	3. La Conexión del silencio

**HOLAAAAA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES ;OOO;**

**primero que nada, perdón por el horrible atraso... casi un mes,god u_u espero que no vuelva a suceder, los estudios me han tenido ocupada y la inspiración no me podía llegar, hasta que ayer me puse a escribir como loca por la inspíración que llegó de la nada! xDDD**

**Este capitulo es bien largo a mi parecer, quería compensar todo el tiempo perdido ;_; asdddsf y se explican más cosas o eso creo (?) es exclusivamente de Lucian... es que es de mis main's y como no dedicarle un capi a mi amante del kfc y las sandías u.u (?) OKNOOOO XDDD**

**Para los que se preguntan, ya estoy por publicar el siguiente capi de mi otro fic '_'Si fueras mía''_ que sé que lo deje con bastante suspenso también. o **

**Paciencia con esta pobre diabla llena de examenes ;_;adssdf, bueh, sin más los dejo con el capítulo *u* espero les guste! **

**Kisses for u all! Recuerden que un lindo Review o Follow siempre ayuda y me motiva a seguir escribiendo!**

_**DISCLAIMER : DOTA 2 Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RITO GEIMS :D ...WAIT.**_

_**DISCLAIMER 2 : LEAGUE OF LEGENDS Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RIOT GAMES. yo sólo los he tomado para crear esta historia.**_

* * *

Así, pasó un día desde que Lucian había ingresado a la Liga de Leyendas.

La Academia de Guerra era, ciertamente, un lugar apacible y cálido a pesar de la clase de campeones que allí se encontraban. Con la estricta ley de ''no agresión '' sólo quienes se llevaban bien entre sí podían charlar animadamente mientras entre quienes no, sólo se mantenían ajenos a las reuniones.

Eso le molestaba en sobremanera al tirador. Se imaginaba en cuanto tuviera que combatir en los Campos de Justicia junto con Thresh ; aquel ser que prácticamente, le había arrebatado la vida. El Carcelero cumplía la función de soporte y en más de alguna ocasión lo solicitarían para pelear a su lado, y lo peor de esto, no podría reclamar y ni siquiera considerar en asesinar a su acompañante. Sólo pensar en eso despertaba en él una rabia irracional; Sin embargo, cuando pensó en los enfrentamientos que posiblemente tendría contra él, se emocionó pensando en que podría cumplir su misión, otra y otra vez derrotándolo en los Campos de Justicia.

Pero eso no lograría satisfacer su insaciable sed de venganza. No. Lucian deseaba más que sólo un juego. La derrota de Thresh significaba la razón por la cual vivía. Deseaba hacerlo, para que al menos su amada esposa Senna descansara en paz, y al fin, se sintiera orgullosa de él desde los cielos. Quería poder decirle que sí, que lo había logrado, que la había vengado y que su corazón ya era libre de opresiones. Aunque no pudiera tenerla nunca más entre sus brazos, deseaba que su espíritu pudiera ser libre en el más allá.

Pensando en esto se dirigió al Comedor interior de la Academia de Guerra. El lugar era bastante espacioso y se encontraban mesas y sillas por doquier. Grupos y grupos de campeones se reunían allí para tomar sus almuerzos. Algunos solo lo tomaban y se iban y otros en cambio, se sentaban a charlar animadamente sobre los combates y otros temas triviales junto a sus compañeros . Lo bueno de la cocina era que la comida siempre era muy buena, de hecho, Lucian pensaba que todo era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. La Academia era espaciosa, segura y trataba a sus campeones casi como Reyes. Los invocadores eran muy generosos en todo sentido y ellos sólo tenían que cumplir dándolo todo en la batalla cuando fueran invocados a ésta. El resto del día solo debían entrenar y descansar y si se podía, interactuar y conocer mejor a sus compañeros.

Pero este no era el caso de algunos campeones. Varios eran más alejados que el resto, tal vez incluyéndolo a él. Podría jurar que la noche anterior había avistado por el patio a varios campeones provenientes del Vacío. Esas criaturas eran especialmente solitarias día y noche, así como los Científicos/ Ciudadanos de la ciudad- Estado de Zaun. Todos ellos eran bastante más solitarios, aparte de estar totalmente locos. A Excepción de Dr. Mundo quien, a pesar de tener suelto uno que otro tornillo, si se llevaba bien con varios de sus compañeros sin que a estos les importase su enorme tamaño y deforme aspecto.

Algunos humanos como Diana y Shen, de hecho, también eran muy solitarios. La primera casi no aparecía en el día a la vista de los demás y se pasaba las noches merodeando por los bosques, persiguiendo a su preciada luna con la mirada, y el segundo, un ninja devoto, sólo se guiaba por el filo de sus espadas y la fortaleza de su armadura, sin mostrar emoción alguna. Lucian pensaba que, aunque cada persona tenía sus motivos para ocultarse en la soledad, en realidad nadie que poseyera un corazón deseaba estar solo. Nisiquiera él.

Tomó su almuerzo y se retiró al patio. Notó como todas las miradas estaban puestas en él, en el nuevo inquilino y esto lograba incomodarlo en sobremanera. No importaba si luego le llamasen maleducado; El bullicio y las miradas fijas de las personas era una tortura para él.

Una vez más notaba que campeones con su mismo punto de vista se encontraban en el patio almorzando sin más acompañante que los árboles y la fresca brisa del patio, que en realidad era como un gran y frondoso bosque extenso, con una sección semejante un parque lleno de asientos y alguna que otra mesa para disfrutar de la comida o charlas al aire libre. Lucian tomó asiento en un mediano roquerío pulido por el viento, que descansaba bajo la agradable sombra de los árboles. Cabe destacar que el tirador estaba con ropas informales y no con su traje de combate.

De repente, una armoníosa y dulce melodía se escuchó por todo el patio, captando su atención y la de algunos compañeros. Se trataba de Sona, la bella dama musical, quien se encontraba sentada en un banquito cercano al parque junto con el campeón de nombre Xin Zhao. Parecía muy feliz y debido a su discapacidad para hablar, la música era su manera de expresarse hacia él. El tirador se conmovió un poco al oír tan dulces notas de su instrumento, y en cierta parte, gracias a esto recordó que las palabras… no eran la única manera de expresarse.

_''Tu mirada de convicción pura me dice que lo que más deseas es … ¿seguir a mi lado?''_

_''Eres muy observadora, Senna. Pero no hace falta que lo digas. Yo deseo estar contigo el resto de mi vida. Para siempre. Incluso después de la muerte.''_

La solemne melodía le hizo indagar en sus recuerdos más secretos y mejor conservados, que aunque se observasen como la daga más hermosa de todas, al final, se clavaban en su pecho sin piedad. Con el tiempo, había aprendido a superarlo un poco más.

Pero aún no podía reemplazar la falta que Senna le provocaba…

Suspiró. Lamentablemente, nada que hiciera podría traerla de vuelta a su lado, pero al menos, lograría su promesa para ella.

-Oye. – Una altanera voz masculina lo llamó acusatoriamente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos de manera automática. Al notarlo, pudo ver que cierto presumido tirador le llamaba, y eso no hizo más que fastidiarlo.

-¿Qué quieres, Draven?- preguntó, tratando de no parecer tan irritado.

- Que ese es mi lugar. ¿Qué no ves lo que está escrito en la piedra?-

El noxiano sonrió egocéntrico, esperando a que el moreno bajara de la roca y leyera lo que había en la inscripción

_''Propiedad del gran Draaaaaaaven. Alejen sus traseros de aquí o mi hacha se los garcha''._

Sin embargo, no lo hizo. -No, no lo leí. Y no me interesa- contestó el tirador mientras observaba a la nada.

Aquello fue como un puñetazo en toda la cara. Si había algo que el gran Draven odiaba, era ser ignorado y desobedecido. Con furia por la toma de su lugar de descanso sin previo aviso, se acercó hasta él para tomarlo de las ropas con rápidez y violencia.

-He dicho que te largues. – le dijo con una mirada amenazante. Lucian seguía tranquilo.

-¿Vas a golpearme y a quebrar las normas de convivencia, Draven?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Aunque seguía pacífico,su orgullo masculino le obligaba a seguir la pelea. –Típico de un parásito Noxiano-

-Mira, nuevito. Me importan una mierda las reglas de convivencia. Si te mato ahora mismo lo menos será que me echen de la Liga- sonrió con real sarcasmo. –Así que mueve tu culo de aquí o… -

-¿O qué, Draven?- Habló una voz desde los árboles, notablemente femenina. Al observar, ambos contemplaron una tenue luz plateada que descendió de un salto al suelo para afrontar a los hombres. Diana observó con una mirada realmente aterradora al noxiano, quien intentaba no intimidarse por esto. Su voz era suave, fría y madura ; como si tuviera perfecto dominio de su carácter según la ocasión.

-Sabes perfectamente que no deseas que te expulsen de la Liga.- Avanzó hasta ambos - La popularidad por la que vives se iría literalmente por el alcantarillado. Deja estas patéticas actitudes de una vez.

-Jeje, ¿qué sabes tú… patética mujer lunar?- Preguntó para mirarla, mientras Lucian se libraba rápidamente del agarre. -¿Ahora te crees la defensora de los buenos cuando masacraste a tu pueblo? –

- Cállate – ordenó rápidamente. - Sé mucho más de lo que un descerebrado como tú llegaría a saber en toda su vida… - la Lunari estaba vestida con ropas más normales que las de combate, pero su vestimenta no influía con sus ojos grises y amenazantes, que comenzaban a intimidar a Draven.

-Además, este lugar es público, no tuyo. Ahora vete antes de que te persiga en los próximos combates. Mi navaja se vería hermosa clavada en tu cuello-.

-Eso ya lo veremos.- Draven sonrió con sarcasmo, notablemente irritado. Se marchó mientras balbuceaba cosas como''te salvaste por esta vez'' o ''maldita hereje''.

Dicho y hecho esto, Diana comenzó a retirarse con tranquilidad. La mujer llevaba unos sencillos pantalones negros ajustados y una remera blanca. Su cabello blanquecino no estaba tomado, y caía cual cascada plateada por su espalda y hombros.

-Es humillante ser ayudado por una chica en un conflicto así- Replicó Lucian con cierto tono gracioso.

- De nada – respondió Diana con algo de sarcasmo mientras volvía a subirse al cercano árbol y se quedaba ahí, descansado a lo largo de una gruesa rama. Aquél árbol era fresco y la cubría del odioso sol.

-Me irrita la gente como Draven- Respondió secamente. –Es todo. Por eso he interferido-

-A quién no, eh … - El hombre suspiró, para acomodarse nuevamente en la roca. -¿Cómo es que aceptan a personas así en la Liga?-

-Si te das cuenta, en la Liga aceptan a todo ser que tenga el potencial para asesinar, aniquilar, curar, defender… No les incumbe su especie o raza y mucho menos su carácter. Aquí han aceptado a toda clase de mounstros… y a Draven-

Dio una pequeña carcajada ante ese comentario. –Así que eso piensas. Bien, te entiendo. –

No dijeron nada por algunos segundos. Ninguno de los dos era persona de palabras y refiriéndose a la popular campeona Diana, sabía lo reservada que podía llegar a ser… o eso pensaba , hasta que sorprendentemente fue ella la que rompió el silencio.

-Supongo que todos tenemos enemigos. – Terminó por comentar la aludida mientras cerraba sus ojos. Lucian frunció el ceño. Era obvio que ella debía haberse enterado de los rumores de la inminente rivalidad entre Thresh y él.

-¿Es tu caso también, Diana? – se atrevió a indagar el tirador. Diana suspiró sin darle respuesta aún…

-Esa tal Leona, ¿La Solari?-

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, como si hubieran tocado un punto sensible para ella. Lucian estuvo a punto de disculparse, pero fue interrumpido.

-Puede que sí. – miró hacia arriba – Pero también…. Puede que no.-

El nuevo campeón arqueó una ceja para mirarle confundido.

-Ella pertenece al pueblo al que yo pertenecí alguna vez. No soy más que una rebelde, y ella es la elegida del sol. Puede que sea mi enemiga y quiera vengar a su pueblo, pero también puede que sólo tengamos ideologías distintas y estemos en una relativa relación de tolerancia. Al menos llevo algún tiempo aquí y ella no ha intentado cortarme la cabeza aún. –

-Es cosa de respeto ¿Eh? – Lucian cerró sus ojos.

- Tal vez – Diana también cerró sus ojos. –He aprendido a ignorar las cosas que me molestan. Una de ellas es Leona. –

-Pero a Draven no lo ignoraste – Recalcó Lucian, entretenido con la pequeña charla que ambos habían formado.

- Bah, no me agrada que ande haciendo lo que le plazca ; Además, a mi también me gustaba sentarme en esa roca. No es de él- Lucian pudo jurar que una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de la Lunari por ese comentario.

-Ya veo –Observó como Diana se acomodaba para bajarse del árbol.

- Iré a prepararme. Tengo un combate a las tres de la tarde. –Indicó con tranquilidad.

- Si Draven es el Ad carry enemigo, terminarían por hacerme la tarde –

-Te deseo suerte- le dijo Lucian a modo de despedida.

-Si quieres, puedes ir a observar a la sala de Espectadores- se retiró a pasos lentos. –Recuerda que debes hacerte una idea de como son los combates en la Liga antes de participar en uno- .

Asintió con el rostro mientras despedía a su albina compañera con la mano. A decir verdad, no se imaginaba que ella pudiera socializar siquiera, y sonrió. Se dio cuenta de que hasta la persona menos expresiva tenia algo que entregar.-

Cuando la hora hubo de llegar, se apresuró a tomar asiento en una de las salas de proyección mágica. Se había decidido a observar uno de los combates de la Liga, aunque ya se imaginaba como eran.

Al llegar al gran salón iluminado por antorchas de fuego inconsumibles, notó una gran pantalla mágicamente proyectada y a algunos invocadores e incluso campeones que se sentaban allí a observar y analizar los movimientos de cada campeón. La conexión de estos con sus invocadores era voluble; Algunos podían llegar a establecer tal conexión, que se comunicaban abiertamente para rendir fieramente en el campo de batalla. Otras veces, en cambio, no se conseguía del todo bien.

Se sentó tranquilamente en una de las cómodas sillas oscuras y acolchadas, observando el combate que ya había comenzado hace algunos minutos.

_''ASESINATO TRIPLE DEL EQUIPO MORADO.''_

Anunció el Locutor mientras la cámara enfocaba a una rápida mujer que había conseguido el asesinato triple. Se trataba de Ahri, la Kumiho ancestral y rival en la línea de Diana. Ésta, por suerte, había conseguido sobrevivir a un Gank del jungla enemigo ; Nocturne, y ahora estaba regenerándose en base. Pudo observar en el rostro de la Lunari la rabia por haber casi haber sido asesinada,pero luego de algunos consejos de su invocador, logró calmarse y seguir dignamente en batalla.

En el carril inferior, luchaban Caitlyn junto a Blitzcrank de parte del equipo Azul de Diana, y casualmente, en el equipo contrario luchaban Draven y Nami como su support.

El equipo Azul estaba ganando en línea gracias a los ganchos certeros del Gólem de vapor y los maestros tiros de la Sheriff de Piltóver. Lucian se sorprendió ante el poderoso rango de la mujer tiradora y anotó en su mente técnicas a tener en cuenta por si algún día le tocaba enfrentarse contra ella.

Carraspeó cuando notó a Draven quien, enfadado por haberle dado un par de muertes a su enemiga, insultaba a la pobre Nami quién hacía lo posible por ayudarle, es más, era el noxiano quien se lanzaba por ansiedad de asesinar, quedándose así expuesto a los Ganks de Vi, la Agente de Piltóver, quién era la jungla del equipo azul.

-Tsk, ése imbécil no sabe lo que es…. – No alcanzó a terminar su frase.

-…. La decencia .- completó cierta voz conocida a su lado. En la tenue luminosidad del salón contempló la figura de Vayne sentada justamente a su lado. Vestida más casualmente, con unos jeans ajustados y un abrigador swetter, La Cazadora observaba atentamente el juego empezado hace breves minutos. Su cabello, esta vez tomado en una delicada trenza, caía por su hombro derecho. No parecía ella, ni su estilo corriente, pero así de simple y sencilla inspiraba algo más de sensatez.

-Correcto. Pero, nada se puede hacer con personas como él- suspiró, para mirar nuevamente la pantalla.

-Al menos no dentro de la Liga.- contestó la mujer con cierta sonrisa. –Cuando regrese a Demacia las cosas serán distintas. –

- Te ayudo. He conocido almas en pena más agradables que ese sujeto- sonrió con sarcasmo.

No dijeron nada dentro de varios instantes. Su modo de saludo había comenzado en cuanto a una simple muestra de disgusto hacia el tirador noxiano.(¿será que les desagrada porque los noxianos y demacianos son como los perros y los gatos?) Pero se mantuvieron expectantes a cada palabra del otro. Lucian producía en Vayne un sentimiento de identidad, y viceversa. En poco tiempo se consideraban más que simples conocidos con una historia en común. Al fin, ya eran compañeros de verdad.

_''¡PENTAKILL DEL EQUIPO AZUL!''_

Lucian esbozó una sonrisa cuando Diana logró el asesinato quíntuple. El Desdén de la Luna, en cuanto reclamó las torretas enemigas de su línea, ayudó a Vi a gankear las demás líneas, consiguiendo así un atisbo de desesperación del equipo contrario al notar lo poderosa que se había vuelto la Lunari apenas en el minuto 25. El Purificador pudo notar también la pequeña sonrisa satisfactoria de la mujer al haber asesinado a Draven de tercero.

-Es muy poderosa- comentó Vayne con los ojos cerrados. – Enfrentarse a ella es peor que los mounstros del Vacío cuando logra conectarse plenamente con su invocador-

- Cualquiera de nosotros es imparable cuando lo hace ¿no?-preguntó con un suspiro.

-Supongo- Cerró sus ojos. Obviamente no portaba sus clásicas gafas rojas. – A veces no es del todo lindo. –

-¿algún caso en específico?- preguntó Lucian arqueando una ceja. Habían dejado de prestar atención al combate por unos instantes.

-Cuando quieres a alguien, o ese alguien te agrada.- miró hacia abajo. –Te es más difícil aniquilarlo…o al menos las primeras veces, aún cuando sabes que volverá a la vida en instantes.

Lucian no dijo nada. Sólo la observó ía razón después de todo; Pensó en lo difícil que se le haría matar a Diana, o incluso a ella. Aunque llegaran a ser sus competencias, él solo había estado acostumbrado a aniquilar sin pudor alguno a quienes consideraba sus enemigos.

-Me ha sido difícil terminar con Lux, pensando en lo bien que me cae y lo buena que llega a ser.- miró a la pantalla. Riven,del carril superior,había caído muerta a manos de Caitlyn. No se enfocaba directamente a la fallecida, pero si se podía notar que había caído ensagrentada al suelo. La Sheriff sólo se retiró a otras líneas junto a su support con un rostro de frialdad extrema. Lucian frunció el ceño con seriedad.

-Así que… esa es la situación ¿Eh?- Miró hacia adelante. –Ahora que lo pienso, realmente me costaría asesinarte si algún día llegamos a enfrentarnos. –

Vayne abrió los ojos a más no poder. Por suerte, gracias a la oscuridad del salón, el tirador no pudo darse cuenta de esto.

-Eres una persona agradable. La primera que me recibió de manera cortés en este lugar . –

-No es para tanto. Pudo haberlo hecho cualquiera – indicó cruzándose de brazos, nerviosa. Nadie nunca le había dicho que era una persona agradable… Excepto Lux.

-Pero resultaste ser tú. – Indicó tranquilamente Lucian. –Me agradas, Vayne … aunque seas igual que yo.-

La Cazadora Nocturna se quedó algo pasmada. Pensó en que estaba afiebrada, o quizás la gripe se le venía encima, pero ¿porqué estaba tan sonrojada? Carraspeó.

-También me sería difícil aniquilarte, teniendo en cuenta… ese hecho- Cerró sus ojos tratando de tranquilizarse. –Pero las cosas son así. Este es el estilo de vida que tendrás de ahora en adelante.-

-Te aseguro que seré un buen rival-. Indicó el moreno con cierta tranquilidad.

-También yo. – Ambos se miraron casi al mismo tiempo, estirando sus brazos para entrelazar sus manos. –Es un trato.-

-Sí, es un trato – indicó el Purificador mientras,ante la tenue luz de la pantalla, observaban mutuamente el brillo de los ojos del otro, sintiendo la cálidez de esa estrechez de manos… el cual era sólo el comienzo de una extensa y bella historia en común.

Luego de un rato, y aunque no lo captaron, en la pantalla el Equipo azul se alzaba con la victoria. Diana volvió junto con su equipo a la academia.

-He logrado vengar a ese nuevo tirador. ¿Eh?- pensó con cierta alegría mientras observaba con sarcasmo a Draven desde lo lejos. Ciertamente, el Purificador le había caído bien y esperaba que, a diferencia de ella, él pudiera ser realmente feliz con esa persona tan distinta pero a la vez, tan igual, que algún día podría llegar a amar.

Observó por el pasillo a Leona, sin apartarle la mirada de encima por largos segundos.

* * *

**Sé que fue algo aburrido, pero es recien el tercer capi t-t (?) jajajaj y si preguntan, pues no habrá romance o triangulo amoroso que relacione a Diana, ella sólo será la mejor amiga/ consejera de Lucian o eso espero hacer de ella, tenía que agregarla porque la adoro *-* tal vez haga un pequeño espacio DianaXLeona en este fic, aunque ya hayan muchos fics así jajajaj xDDDD**

**¡Saludines a todos! *U***


	4. Cosa del Destino

**CHICOS! **

**Nuevamente... perdón por mi tardanza... este era un capítulo que llevaba escribiendo de a poquito hace mas o menos un mes XDDD**

**y que termine hace poco, sin embargo, la falta de internet y el estrés de mi penultimo año de colegio son factores que me impedían seguir escribiendo con inspiración... lo siento mucho a todos ;_; trataré, en serio que lo haré, de que el siguiente capitulo no sea tan tardíamente posteado. Al menos ya lo comencé a escribir y va bueno jeje... pero bueno nada más de avances(?)**

**Este capítulo está mas cursi y meloso, tal vez, pero recuerden que recien está comenzando w**

**¡Saludos y gracias a todos por entender!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a League of Legends, propiedad de Riot Games. Yo sólo los he tomando para escribir esta historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Cosa del destino.**

Y así,otro día culminaba en la Academia de Guerra.

_''- Te prometo que seré un buen rival'' –_

Vayne pensaba en aquellas palabras,como si el significado fuese más profundo que una simple promesa. Nunca pensó que en realidad esas palabras significarían algo más allá de lo que su soberbia pudiese soportar.

Se había levantado algo tarde ese día. Quería descansar lo suficiente, pues en la noche tendría su primer enfrentamiento de este año en la Grieta.

Se sentía preparada para darlo todo en los Campos de Justicia, y no perder su imponente título de campeona _''God tier'' _ en el carril inferior. Sólo esperaba que sus invocadores fueran capaces de llevarla a nuevas e insuperables cifras de victorias,y que sus compañeros Soportes le dieran el apoyo que necesitaba, así como ella también se los daría.

Ella realmente esperaba poder hacer historia. Crear una más grande de la que ya había conseguido.

Aunque Vayne no era una mala persona, sí era muy ambiciosa y a veces algo egoísta. No podía imaginarse a nadie que pudiera siquiera superarla, y si eso llegaba a suceder, realmente le pondría de malas. Aunque ¿Eso podría ser algo bueno?. Si un compañero llegara a superarla… tendría mas motivos para superarse a sí misma.

El mediodía ya se aproximaba cuando la Cazadora, luego de una relajante ducha, se disponía a vestirse cuando el timbre de su habitación resonó un par de veces con gran insistencia. Vayne arqueó una ceja. No solían visitarla mucho y menos si era tan temprano; Aunque dada la hora y la insistencia de aquellos toques, tal vez solo podía tratarse de una persona.

-¡Buenos días,Vayne!- Exclamó una enérgica chica rubia en la entrada de su alcoba. Como todos los días, Lux poseía una sonrisa radiante,capaz de iluminar a toda la Isla de las Sombras. Con su armadura de batalla, lista y perfumada se presentó frente a una desaliñada y recién salida de la ducha Vayne.

-Oh, Buenos días Lux- Saludó un poquito extrañada ante esa repentina aparición. –¿Qué... te trae por aquí?-

-Ah, ¿no te has enterado?- La demaciana levantó sus manos empuñadas con bastante emoción. -¡Hoy te acompañaré y seré tu soporte en la competencia de esta noche!-

-Ya veo… han sido pocas las veces en las que hemos competido juntas- La pelinegra se acomodó la toalla blanca que ocultaba su curvilínea silueta. –Me parece genial. Y ah…disculpa mi descortesía, si quieres hablar, pasa por favor-. Indicó internamente avergonzada. Aún si se trataba de la alegre Dama Luminosa, Vayne seguía sin conocer el verdadero significado de ser sociable.

-¡No te preocupes! Sólo quería avisarte y…bueno, es normal que aún no estés arreglada, después de todo la batalla será en varias horas.- sentenció tocándose la nuca con una suave sonrisa, Vayne sonrió.

-Creo que yo me adelanté jeje, bueno, ya me retiro … ¡Nos vemos en la noche, debemos darlo todo!-

Con gran entusiasmo, la rubia se volteó para despedir a Vayne con sus manos y correr suavemente hasta el pasillo. Sin embargo, tan distraída iba que sin quererlo, detuvo su paso chocando contra alguien que, sin duda, le superaba bastante en altura.

-¡Ah, lo siento!- exclamó la joven con rápidez y nerviosismo, observando hacia arriba y sorprendiéndose al notar de quien se trataba.

-No pasa nada- Contestó el hombre con cierta tranquilidad. Aliviada, Lux hizo una pequeña reverencia de disculpas para marcharse, con cierta sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

-¿Lucian?-

La Cazadora, quien aún no había cerrado la puerta de su habitación desde el momento en el que despidió a Lux, le observó con bastante extrañeza; Después de todo, ese sector seguía siendo el de las chicas y el paso a varones estaba semi-restringido. El moreno portaba su clásico traje informal y no de batalla. Tenía un aspecto serio y tranquilo, casi como siempre a menos de que se tratara de enfrentamientos, y en sus manos, portaba unos peculiares lentes de sol rojos que sostenía con parsimonía.

-Buenos días- pronunció el tirador, mirando a Vayne directamente a los ojos. –Mientras observábamos el combate de ayer, se te olvidaron en los asientos- Cerró sus ojos. –Antes de traértelos los reparé,pues se habían roto. Si es que no deseabas ninguna modificación, déjame disculparme.-

-Hey ¿Cómo dices eso?- la mujer se acercó hasta él para recibir los lentes rojos. Sus fieles lentes rojos… Tan distraída estaba por culpa de quién los reparó, que ni cuenta se había dado de que desaparecieron.

Espera. ¿distraída por…él?

-Si los reparas, es mejor. Así que… gracias-. Sentenció la chica con gratitud. Luego de unos instantes de silencio, sintió el frío recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Al parecer, se había olvidado completamente de que su largo y humedecido cabello negro aún cubría y empapaba su espalda, asi como su toalla de baño envuelta en su trabajado cuerpo, que era lo único que portaba en esos instantes. Era admirable la capacidad de Lucian para no quedarse embelesado ante tal atractivo espectáculo que,insconcientemente, ella le ofrecía.

-No fue nada, pero tal vez puedas agradecerme poniéndote algo de ropa.- En cierto grado, el moreno deseaba no caer en la tentación de mirarla como idiota. Era un hombre después de todo, y debía admitir que Vayne era una mujer bastante guapa, aunque negaba todo lo que pudiera ser algo más allá de la superficialidad del tema.

-Debes ser el primer hombre que me dice eso.- La Cazadora sonrió, destacando cierto sarcasmo en sus palabras.

-No todos los hombres somos iguales, Vayne.- El Purificador le devolvió aquella súbita sonrisa, haciendo que a ésta la tomara por sorpresa. Una vez volvió a su cuarto, Lucian se retiró

-Ah, y… espero que estés preparada para el combate de esta noche.-

No esperaba que lo escuchara, pero necesitaba decirlo… aún cuando Vayne cerró la puerta tan rápido como pudo luego de esas palabras.

-¡¿Quién se cree que es?!

Con una rabieta digna de una infante, se lanzó a su cama para hundirse en una de sus cómodas almohadas. Apretó sus dientes maldiciendo el hecho de que, por otra simple frase, el Tirador estuviese circulando en su mente otra vez y con más intensidad que antes…

-Diciendo que no es como los demás hombres…. ¡Ja! Quizás sus metas estén claras, pero en el fondo ¿Qué hombre no desea mas que nada el placer carnal?-

Mordió su labio con rabia. A estas alturas de la vida, ya no importaba cuan expuesto pudiera estar su cuerpo, o cuan tapado. Los hombres veían a cada mujer atractiva como un simple rato de diversión bajo las sábanas, y esa experiencia ya la había vivido antes.

Tan desconfiada era, que ni los hombres eran la excepción. ¿Qué le quedaba para confiar entonces? ¿En las chicas? Era cierto que Luxanna era una chica leal y amigable, pero la mayoría de las chicas, para su gusto, eran demasiado encerradas en su ''círculo'' de personas. Y eso…no le incluía a ella.

Bien, no era momento para pensar en ello. De hecho, para Vayne era la cosa menos importante en la cual pensar. Aunque sólo tuviera dos amigos, bastaba y sobraba, pues estos eran de verdad.

-Ya estoy considerando a Lucian como un amigo… - frotó su frente, ¿no era demasiado rápido? ¿Es que ese chico ya se había ganado un pequeño espacio en su pensar? Tan rápido y lo consideró en esa exclusiva parte de su ser.

Se vistió con ropas normales para salir a reflexionar al gran patio trasero de la Academia de Guerra. No era que el brillante día fuese mucho de su agrado, pero el suave viento y el abierto espacio verde si lo eran. Llevaba una suave camisa blanca, junto con unos ajustados y cómodos pantalones de jeans y su cabello estaba completamente suelto. Viéndola así, realmente no parecía la Cazadora a la que todos temían. Como hubiera pensado Lucian, de esa manera, inspiraba confianza y sinceridad, sin ocultar su mirada tras aquellos lentes.

Sin darse cuenta de ello, se acercaba cada vez más a lo que eran los Campos de entrenamiento de la Academia de Guerra. Era un espacio abierto y gigantesco de tierra árida, especial para practicar cualquier tipo de habilidad destructiva o que requiriera más libertad de movimiento, y allí, sólo notó a una persona.

El Radiante Amanecer, Leona, se encontraba con su clásica armadura y armamento de combate. Al parecer, estaba aprovechando la brillantez de su astro simbólico para entrenar con más eficacia. Sin decir palabra alguna, Vayne se quedó observándola desde una pequeña arboleda cercana.

Los movimientos de aquella mujer eran certeros, bruscos y aturdían a quien osara enfrentársele, y por eso, era reconocida como una soporte de altura ''God tier'' en el carril inferior. Vayne admitía que un par de veces había muerto a manos de la Elegida del sol, gracias a sus habilidades de las cuales no era nada fácil parecía querer finalizar sus movimientos, levantó su espada en dirección al cielo para invocar su habilidad definitiva ; una gigantesca Llamarada solar surcó desde el cielo hasta impactar violentamente contra el desértico suelo. Luego, sudada por el árduo entrenamiento, que al parecer venía desde hace algunas horas, Leona se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, clavando su espada para apoyarse en ésta, y jadear con agotamiento inminente.

-Vaya…- Vayne se sorprendió ante aquel solitario entrenamiento, y sin poder evitarlo lo expresó en palabras, cosa que Leona pudo escuchar desde cierta distancia.

-Ha….ha….buenos días- sentenció la pelirroja para levantarse con lentitud, sin poder evitar el jadeo. Inhaló y exhaló, limpiándose con suavidad el sudor de la frente. –Vayne-

-Buenos Días, Leona- A pesar de que no era su intención molestarla, o siquiera saludarla, Vayne correspondió con una sonrisa. –Sólo pasaba por aquí y me llamó la atención la manera en la que entrenas. Sigues siendo igual, o incluso más poderosa que antes-

-Tratar de superarse a sí mismo es una buena manera de progresar. Te agradezco aquello.- dijo la campeona para tomar su espada y su escudo, y dirigirse a paso lento en dirección a la frescura de la sombra de la arboleda. Estando allí, ambas cruzaron miradas con mayor libertad.

-Tú… ¿estarás en el combate de esta noche?- preguntó la Cazadora, mientras Leona comenzaba a quitarse parte de la calurosa armadura.

-Así es.- asintió semi apoyada en un árbol. –No sé en cual de los dos combates he de participar, y ni siquiera sé quien será mi acompañante. Eso me tiene un poco intrigada, hasta puede que seas tú- comentó la elegida del Sol.

-No,mi acompañante será Lux, o eso es lo que ella mencionó- dijo la de largo cabello negro. Leona sonrió.

-Pues bien, me has dejado con más dudas.- Pausó un par de segundos, sacando de su frente la extraña y majestuosa diadema dorada que llevaba. –Sea como sea, serás una rival digna de enfrentar, Vayne, o digna de acompañar.-

-Lo mismo digo, Leona. Tú y tu definitiva me darán mas de un dolor de cabeza- dijo con cierto tono bromista.

-Lo mismo digo. Ya varias veces me has tomado por la espalda con tu invisibilidad. Me parece sorprendente el no poder siquiera detectarte.- respondió la pelirroja de la misma manera,tomando una ligera botella de agua para refrescarse.

-¿También venías a practicar desde temprano?- Ante aquella pregunta, Vayne miró hacia un lado.

-No realmente, sólo deseaba distraerme de… las cosas que rondan por mi mente. –

Leona le observó curiosa. –Ya veo- sonrió con suavidad. –El entrenar es una buena manera de distraerse también.- la chica se sentó a los pies de aquel árbol… algo agotada.

Vayne se quedó a su lado, cruzada de brazos. Si quería que aquel chico dejara de rondar por su mente, no había más opción que hablarlo con … ¿Leona era la persona adecuada? Simpática, dulce y madura. No la conocía bien, pero así era como la consideraba en esos instantes.

Se armó de valor, aunque por fuera parecía un tenue suspiro.- Dime…Leona-. Preguntó, con tranquilidad algo fingida. –¿Qué haces cuando… no puedes sacarte a alguien de la mente?- cerró los ojos. – No me malinterpretes, no es que se trate de amor. Pero… es una persona que en muy poco tiempo consideré especial y…. eso me preocupa.- sentenció la mujer algo aproblemada.

-Oh, vaya…- Leona le miró con curiosidad. –Solemos encariñarnos con las personas que nos demuestran preocupación y afecto. No te preocupes… es más común de lo que crees. Y si esa persona es buena, no hay nada que temer-. Dictó la elegida del sol, aconsejando sabiamente a la pelinegra.

-Verás… no es que me fie fácil de las personas. Siento algo de… bueno, no es que lo sienta realmente, pero… -

-¿Sientes un poco de miedo, verdad?- preguntó la pelirroja. Con algo de vergüenza, La Cazadora asintió.

-No te preocupes, eso también es común. Entregarle tu completa confianza a una persona que de hace poco conoces no es fácil, pero el tiempo lo dice todo. Nadie te presiona, querida. Y si esa persona realmente quiere forjar una amistad contigo, va a comprenderlo, tenlo por seguro.-

Ambas se miraron a la vez, pero Vayne le miraba como si acabara de presenciar un milagro frente a sus ojos. Leona era mucho más comprensiva de lo que había imaginado ; Aparte de eso, se tomaba estos temas con completa amabilidad y madurez… Cosa que ella no podría haber logrado por sí sola.

-Vaya… no esperaba que mi duda se pudiera aclarar en tan sólo una hora.- expresó, algo anonadada. –Gracias… Leona-

-No lo agradezcas, no fue nada. Realmente yo tampoco soy experta en estos temas, pero un poquito de experiencia he de tener para decirte esto.- sonrió, para levantarse al fin y mirarle con aquella suave sonrisa.

-Iré a comer algo. Supongo que estaba demasiado emocionada por el combate y ni desayuno tomé antes de salir- suspiró acomodándose nuevamente la armadura. -¿No quieres acompañarme?-

-Gracias pero…paso. Luego de esas palabras, pues… me gustaría reflexionar un poco- admitió la pelinegra tratando de rechazar amablemente la propuesta de la pelirroja, quién sonrió para despedirse.

-Te deseo mucha suerte y éxito, mujer se retiró a paso calmado… dejando a una solitaria Vayne que observaba el campo de batalla. Tranquila y pensante.

Pensó que entrenar también podría calmar sus tensiones, así que aunque no tuviera su fiel ballesta en sus manos se dispuso a hacerlo. Comenzó a dar patadas en el aire, piruetas y simulaba ataques a distancia de una manera realmente maestra. Un tirador, aunque no tuviese contacto físico con sus enemigos, también necesitaba resistencia, fuerza, agilidad y por sobretodo, mucho coraje.

-Esta noche, yo seré la mejor.- Sonrió, mientras el sudor comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo luego de varios minutos de bruscos y agiles movimientos. El problema era que sin su ballesta, invocar su técnica definitiva era aún mas complicado. Al menos pudo practicar su invisibilidad y su mayor rápidez en la técnica que le gustaba llamar ''Hora final''.

Estando tan concentrada, no pudo darse cuenta que, desde la arboleda, cierto chico le miraba atento. Aún con un temple sumamente serio, la admiración ante el asombroso desplante de aquella fémina en sus ojos era algo inminente. Lucian jamás se imaginó que la encontraría en cada lugar al que iba, y eso no era nada bueno para él.

O al menos, no quería aceptar lo bueno que era. La imagen mental de su esposa muerta carcomía su mente, y sus recuerdos eran como un disparo cada vez que se colaban en sus pensamientos… Definitivamente, él no podía superar esa pérdida, o tal vez se estaba engañando a si mismo con la idea de que no podía hacerlo, ni poseer sentimientos por otra mujer aparte de ella, que había sido la única en su vida.

Cerró sus ojos. Vayne no se había ido de sus pensamientos ni por un minuto desde ayer, y eso estaba atormentándolo.

Al fin los grupos que competirían en el Primer Torneo del año, se habían reunido a minutos de que este comenzara al fin en la Grieta del invocador.

En el grupo de Vayne, se encontraban Lux, quien la acompañaba en el carril inferior; Akali en el carril medio, Darius en el carril superior y Jax sería quien les ayudaría desde la jungla.

-¿No es emocionante?- preguntaba Lux con, literalmente, destellos brillantes en sus ojos. Vayne sonrió con suavidad ante ese entusiasmo… Incluso ya se sentía contagiada ante la alegría de la rubia.

-Si, será emocionante- Contestó Akali mientras miraba a sus dos compañ ninja era una mujer tranquila y serena, sin embargo, eso no quitaba que no fuese agradable y gustara de dar palabras de ánimo de vez en cuando.

Prontamente presentaron a quienes serían sus enemigos a instantes de que se transportaran a la grieta. Vayne pudo notar como la ninja se quedaba de piedra al notar que su enemigo en la_ Mid Lane _no sería nada más ni nada menos que su peor enemigo : Zed, el maestro de las sombras.

-Tranquila Akali…- trató de decir Lux, sin embargo, ella también se sentía intimidada ante la presencia de Darius en su equipo. Fuera de La Academia de Guerra, la joven había tenido la oportunidad de casi enfrentarse al noxiano en una batalla…menos mal que en la Liga de Leyendas tenían prohibida la agresión entre campeones, o tal vez el ya hubiera aprovechado de reanudar la pequeña pelea que tenía pendiente con la demaciana.

Pero ninguna de las dos estaba tan petrificada como lo estaba Vayne.

-¿Vayne?¡Vayne!- trataba de decir Lux con preocupación, mientras las dos comenzaban a rodearse de la aura azul que las llevaría hasta la Grieta del invocador.

-¿Qué emparejamientos son estos? Parece que la Liga nos quiere joder a todos hoy- suspiró Akali mirando a su compañera tiradora, quién no dejaba de observar sorprendida a quien tenía frente a sus ojos.

-Buena suerte, Vayne- suspiró aquella voz que le hizo reaccionar.

Lucian la observaba justo frente a sus ojos, a punto de ser teletransportado para combatir contra ella en el carril inferior. A su lado, Leona sonreía con calma. Finalmente ellos serían una dura competencia.

En cosa de instantes,la pelinegra decidió no mostrarse débil, y con una sútil y a la vez retadora sonrisa, observó a Lucian a los ojos.

-¿Buena suerte? Pues la buena suerte …te servirá más a ti-

Y así,ambos equipos finalmente fueron teletransportados a la Grieta, a la espera, por parte de cada uno, de saborear la victoria.


End file.
